


疼痛

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 一方通行被强奸了（。）
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	疼痛

**Author's Note:**

> 宅男后宫向的同人，很雷

他从一阵剧痛中醒来。

是一种非常陌生，而且会令他感到恐惧的痛。

虽然对于一方通行来说，“疼痛”本身就是一个非常陌生的感觉，毕竟对于拥有［矢量操控］的top来说，连紫外线都不被允许接触到皮肤细腻更何况是更激烈的刺激，然而，这种疼痛比任何他能想象的，或是实验模拟的电流信号都要强烈，他感到全身都像是散了架一样，肌肉不听使唤，头脑也一样不清醒，他极费力地睁开眼睛，试图弄清现在的情况。

他看到了一个男人。

并不是很陌生，在不久前这个人耍了自己一通，然后……

然后他打败了我……

那瞬间一方通行感到有什么类似极度愤怒的情绪在体内扩展，然后化成他解释不清的力量试图从背后伸出——但是又消失了，在那男人带来的剧痛下，他屈服了。

从下体传来的痛让他有些……难以理解？刚刚战斗的记忆并不是十分清楚，所以一方通行想不明白事情是怎么变成这样——他正在被侵犯。

“可……可恶！居然……”

他不明白这具不正常的，毫无魅力的，既不能算是男性也不能算作女性的身体，为什么会遭受这样的对待。

更何况这怎么看都是非常惨烈的一场交合，原本就比正常的会小，又因为能力而没发育好的阴道在当事人失去意识的情况下不足以分泌足够的黏液润滑方便男人的东西插入，那疑似撕裂的痛可能也不是错觉，随着男人动作的加大，他觉得自己真的要坏掉了。

身上还有其他伤，胸下那软塌塌的若是没猜错，应该是断掉的肋骨，也不知道是几根，而与之相比手臂上那些擦出血的，对于以前来说已经是了不得的伤口，也变得可以被忽视。而这一切跟下体的疼痛比起来又都不算什么，一方通行尽力用手肘撑地不至于被完全压在地上，他隐约觉着男人箍着自己的腰，但另一只手是不是掐着自己的腿就不清楚了，因为大腿往下的部分完全麻木，脚踝有没有在男人暴力对待中脱臼之类的事——完全感觉不到。

男人猛用力地冲撞，这下似乎抵在了最深处，突如其来的冲击突破了一方通行能忍受的极限，他无法控制叫声——惨叫声，这样非常丢脸地发出。

在鬼知道什么地方的荒凉的野外，他异常惨烈的不知缘由的被强迫的第一次

“好疼……好疼……你这个混蛋，住手！！！”

无法交流，也不想交流，仅存的意识要求他立刻做出演算排斥别人靠近的身体，一方通行终于开始强迫大脑开始计算使用能力，男人的身体正如预想那样迅速从体内弹出摔在十几米外的地方。

而他也直接瘫倒在地上，全身的疼痛让他意识再次陷入混沌，在那之前……

在那之前要恢复反射，就像原来那样……他迷迷糊糊地这么想着，然而下一秒他觉得全身再次僵住，好像是被完全征服——至少这具身体如此，那种刚醒来时的恐惧感又出现了。

因为那个刚刚明明被他弹飞的男人此时非常不科学地贴在他身上，然后直接压了下去，有没有硌到脸，有没有碰到断掉的肋骨——这些事统统都没在注意范围内，然而一方通行又觉得没有任何感觉比此时更敏感，他清楚地感觉到了男人巨大的，灼热的东西抵在他后方，毫不留情地，没有任何犹豫地，不带任何前戏与温存地，直接插了进去。

“……住手……”意识到自己的身体正在遭受侵犯，一方通行本能的喊道，虽然将人排斥出去，是很容易的事情，但是剧痛严重影响了她的计算，他现在居然连很简单的事情都无法做到。

特别是下半身的，让她有一种内脏被撕裂的恶心感觉，和一般人不同，一方通行的身体因为荷尔蒙的异常，可以用完全没有发育来形容，在没有任何前戏的情况下强行容纳男人比之常人硕大的性器很难得到“快感”，反倒会非常容易受伤，而从他的反应来看，这无疑是一场非常糟糕的性事。

一方通行被牢牢地压在身下，胸口蹭着地面，胳膊无力地垂着，然而腰臀被高高抬起，摆出类似雌兽交配的耻辱姿势，如果他能稍微撑起身子低下头，就会看到平坦的小腹甚至出现了因为被男人过大的性器而撑得有些鼓起来的下流形状。

身上布满着细小的擦伤和男人的指印，还有不知道是因为剧烈性事还是剧烈疼痛流出汗，下面不论前方后方都是狼藉一片，白色的少年无力地屈服于绝对的力量前，红色的瞳孔无神地看着离他脸很近的，一颗或许是今天刚冒出嫩芽的草。

为什么……

男人的动作依然没有任何的怜惜知情，他有没有高潮，有没有射精，这些事一方通行都没有在意，他只意识到一件事，他觉得自己要死……如果不停，他不怀疑这根正在体内肆虐的东西会捅穿他单薄的身体。

“不……不可原谅……我……我不会饶了你的……”一方通行咬牙切齿的说道，凭借着最后的意志力，一方通行还是将男人的身体完全的反弹了出去，这一次，他直接被弹飞出了几百米远的夸张距离。

“呜哇！”

只不过这之后，一方通行吐出了一口鲜血，整个人彻底的昏迷了过去。


End file.
